


Twenty Four Days of Christmas

by scaredofrobots



Series: The Christmas Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredofrobots/pseuds/scaredofrobots
Summary: James is suspiciously festive. Sirius is determined to get to the bottom of why. Set in the Christmas Universe





	Twenty Four Days of Christmas

For normal people, the acceptable time to decorate for Christmas is December 1st. The inhabitants of 7C were anything but normal, thank you very much. In fact, for the other residents of in the Magnolia Crescent building, Christmas cheer had been creeping into their lives since November 1st when the inhabitants of 7C had drug two Christmas trees up three flights of stairs and decorated their entire hallway with lights and tinsel.

They'd been skeptical when the group of young people moved in and even more suspicious when it was three young men with one lovely redheaded girl moving into the three bedroom apartment, but the elderly neighbors were happily surprised with how little noise came from the flat.

This was only the case because Lily Evans was the "motherfucking shit," as Sirius would say, at charms. So 7C (which housed the four former Gryffindors) was sound-proof which is why the other residents of Magnolia Crescent never heard anything.

And why they didn't hear the shenanigans going on on December 1. James Potter had taken it upon himself to turn the extra bedroom into a "Happy 24 Days Until Christmas" winter wonderland. He was in the off season for Puddlemere United and had a lot of time on his hands and he was using his pent up energy for good.

His girlfriend of four years, Lily Evans, was working late, so he wanted to surprise her with the first night of  _ **JAMES POTTER'S TWENTY FIVE DAY CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN.**_  It was their first Christmas living in the same flat and James had  _BIG PLANS_.

Sirius, however, was skeptical. "You're up to something else," he remarked, as James added more tinsel to the mantle. Rolling his eyes, James responded, "No, I'm not. I'm simply excited for our first Christmas together in the flat."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Fine, don't tell me, but when whatever this plan is totally fucks up - don't come crawling to me for help."

Whatever James' response was going to be was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. As she entered the flat Lily announced, "I hope you two are alright with curry - it's been a shit day and I plan on sticking a straw into that bottle of gin."

Scrambling to finish tinseling the mantle, James called, "Curry is fine! Come in here and you might feel like drinking the gin from the glass instead!"

Lily set down the take out bags in the kitchen and entered the spare room.

"HAPPY 25 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS LIL," James exclaimed as she entered the winter wonderland.

He waited anxiously for her response. Lily stood stock still as she took in the decorations. There were paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, glittery objects everywhere and a countdown banner that was counting down the hours and minutes until Christmas Day.

"Holy shit," Lily exploded, "Did I finally infect you with the Christmas spirit? THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!"

James laughed delightedly as Lily rushed about the room examining every decoration and looking as excited as she did on actual Christmas morning. When she finally reached James she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Sirius took this as his cue to exit and made himself useful by heading to the kitchen to make gin and tonics.

When they pulled away Lily said, "Thank you. It's beautiful." James smiled and shrugged, "I know this case has been tough on you. So, I figured I could up the festive this year. You deserve it."

Lily only smiled and kissed him again. It was true. The law firm Lily had started working for after graduation had picked up the Riddle Case. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as his followers called him, had been running an underground blood supremacy group called  _The Death Eaters_.  _The Levins Law Group_ was handling the prosecution, and Lily had been working as a paralegal since graduation. The case was complicated and the lawyers and membership of the organization, seemed to change daily. Every time someone was arrested, they would turn in three others for a plea deal. In fact, seven months prior, their very own Peter Pettigrew had been named as a member by Severus Snape.

It had been hardest on James- that someone he would lay his life down for could be taken in by such a terrible organization. When Peter had first been named as a member James was in firm denial. He planned to pay for Peter's legal fees and bail until the arraignment. When the evidence again to pile up against Peter. James' heart broke. They'd always joked that "Peter brings a lot to the group dynamic" but Peter was creative and intelligent. Somehow, this creativity had been harnessed into hate. When the original copy  _Mudblood Manifesto_ had been revealed to be written in Peter's handwriting James knew he could never forgive him. When the photo of Peter smiling next to a tortured muggle child James felt some crimes might be worth the dementor's kiss. The spare room they were standing in used to be Peter's, and James was trying his hardest to heed Lily's advice and make new happy memories in a place that had made him feel so bitter and angry as they packed up all their former mate's things.

When they separated, Lily pulled away and pressed her nose against his and whispered, "I love you." James started, "Lily, I-"

As was his custom, Sirius Black interrupted this perfect moment with a, "OI! Knock it off you two. Remus isn't back for another two weeks, and I can't have you two trying to out-cute us when I can't even compete"

Remus was in his second year teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and lived on campus during the term sessions.

"I still can't believe Remus is a fucking teacher," Lily said, before she took a gin and tonic from Sirius.

"I know? I mean bloke can't even fold his socks right, it is a nightmare." Sirius shrugged.

"I still can't believe he made a kid cry," James stated as he sat down on a mound of fake snow.

"I can. Those bloody first years are needy. And you know how sarcastic Remus gets when he doesn't have enough chocolate," Sirius said fondly.

"Remus' sarcasm could make even Minnie cry," Lily confirmed as she plopped down next to James.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of drinking, laughing and fake snowball fights. It was the happiest James had seen Lily in months, and he was relieved to know that Christmas still held some magic. Later, when she was snuggled up against him in bed, she told him, "You know this is going to be tradition now right? A winter wonderland on Dec 1?"

James laughed before he kissed her and replied, "As you wish."

Two weeks of  _ **JAMES POTTER'S TWENTY FIVE DAY CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN**_ passed by almost completely without incident. James had recreated some of Lily's favorite events from her famous 84 day failed advent calendar, and she was more excited for Christmas than she had been in her entire life.

Every evening when she would return home from work, she would rush in and demand to know what the "Christmas Countdown Activity" was.

Sirius, however, found the whole ordeal suspicious. James had always tolerated Lily's Christmas Obsession at best, but now it seemed almost like he was trying to out-Christmas Lily Evans.

He confronted James about it when they were traveling to pick Remus up from Kings Cross on December 18. As they stood on the platform with their "Professor Remus Lupin" sign wearing their chauffeur uniforms, which had started as a joke but had quickly become tradition, Sirius broached the subject. "SO what are you up to with the Christmas Countdown, mate? You're suspiciously festive- and I know a Potter scheme when I see it."

James dropped the sign. Picking it up, he responded (in a slightly higher tone than normal), "I'm not up to anything! Just want to make our first Christmas in the flat special. Does Lily think I'm up to something?"

Sirius stared at him for a long moment. "No. Lily hasn't mentioned anything to me. But as I said, you seem suspiciously festive and I get the distinct feeling you are up to something."

His composure regained, James reiterated "I just want to make our first Christmas in the flat special. To show Lily how I am excited about her favorite holiday."

As they stood there waiting, Sirius tried to piece together the year, James had gone absolutely bonkers over Christmas. He hadn't complained once in November when they were putting up the Christmas decorations, whereas last year he refused to even look at Lily's tree until December. He had even taken to wearing a different Christmas jumper every day just to make Lily smile, and he had a list of events for every day. It was like he was Lily Evans on a Christmas overdose. Which only meant one thing.

"So you're trying to out Christmas her then? That is it? You're in the off-season so your competitiveness is showing itself in some mad Christmas spirit contest that she doesn't even know she is a part of?" Sirius exclaimed.

Laughing James said, "Alright alright- you figured out my big secret. Just don't tell Lily"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Remus. "I really wish you two would stop with the damn sign and the damn uniforms. I'm not your child."

"But Remus," Sirius gasped holding a hand to his chest, "How else are we going to practice the multitude of ways we are going to embarrass our children when they go to Hogwarts."

Remus simply grumbled, handed Sirius his suitcase, and said, "Lead the way then, oh brave chauffeurs."

On the drive home, Remus updated them on the goings on at Hogwarts. As he was telling them the dramatic details of the most recent break up of a couple of sixth year Ravenclaws, Sirius exclaimed, "I always knew the professors were bloody gossips."

"It's free entertainment, mate. We aren't paid enough, and most of the time I want to hit my head against the wall, so their dramatic lives are something to look forward to. And don't act like you don't live for the updates," Remus countered.

They arrived at 7C Magnolia Crescent and were greeted with a very festively dressed Lily Evans who had spent her day off making a "WELCOME HOME REMUS" feast, which was strangely close to what a Christmas dinner would be like.

The next three days were full of "Mandatory Festive Fun, Remus you big stick in the mud," James- not Lily- would say every morning. James had planned an obnoxious amount of Christmas activities and since Lily was off work and Remus was back, each day was packed with festive activities.

On the 19th, Remus' first day home. James naturally had arranged for them to relive  _The Polar Express_  by riding a train to Hogwarts where he had somehow convinced Dumbledore to play the role of Santa and to give each one of them sleighbells. They took the Knight Bus home and enjoyed the hot chocolate except for Remus who was unamused by having to make the long train ride two days in a row.

The next day, they all went ice skating. This was when Remus finally perked up because James and Sirius were terrible. Lily and Remus spent hours trying to get James and Sirius to make at least one loop around the ice but both of them would fall in a tangle of legs and arms every time. The four of them hadn't laughed that hard since before Peter's trial and the joy was welcome.

That evening was spent threading popcorn onto string, drinking copious amounts of wine and trying to get their television to work despite the magical interference. When that failed, James and Lily watched as Remus and Sirius played Wizard's Chess. When Lily fell asleep against James on the couch Sirius looked to James and told him, "I don't think you'll be able to top the past two days mate. And you've got 4 days of your countdown left."

James smiled and told him, "Never doubt me, Sirius. I'm a man on a mission"

Sirius' response was interrupted by his bishop being destroyed.

The next day was for baking and donating. The four of them spent hours baking, frosting and delivering cookies. Sirius only got in trouble for trying to eat the icing twice while Remus received a lifetime ban for sneaking all of the chocolate chips.

As Sirius watched James and Lily deliver the final cookies he swore he saw the Marauder twinkle in James' eyes. He had to figure out what James was up too.

On December 22, Sirius had had finally had enough. He knew there was one person who could help him figure it out. Lily Evans (assisted by a chat and some Firewhiskey). James was off for some Puddlemere publicity shoot for the upcoming season, and had left Sirius in charge of the Countdown Activities for the day. Sirius, however saw this as the perfect opportunity to have a Chat With Evans about James' recently developed Christmas cheer.

Remus had taken his grading to a nearby coffee shop- "I need some fucking quiet Sirius - you're always so loud. Even your silence is distracting" -he had ranted as he left the flat.

So Sirius and Lily were alone for the better part of the afternoon, and Sirius planned to find out if Lily knew what James was planning, or, at the very least, if she found the behavior odd.

He didn't have to wait long. Halfway into their second bottle of Firewhiskey, Lily looked at Sirius with a stern expression and asked, "Do you know why James is so suspiciously festive? Is he trying to out-Christmas me? Because I get the distinct feeling James is up to something. I've enjoyed every minute, but he is relentless! And he keeps telling me over and over again not to make plans for Christmas Eve, because he has a new tradition planned to end all traditions, and I'm trying to be appreciative but my competitive side is SCREAMING AT ME that is he trying to outdo me. And the whole..."

Lily continued her speculations, and Sirius was filled with relief that Lily, too, found the festive behavior suspicious. As she continued to rant, however- SIrius realized that James wasn't trying to outdo Lily at all. Suddenly all the behavior he thought was suspicious started to make sense. He thought about the differences between James'  _general mischief_ scheming and his  _make_   _Lily swoon_ scheming. And suddenly what James had been scheming hit Sirius like a bolt of lightning. He also realized he hadn't been listening to a word Lily was saying for at least two minutes. He tuned back in to hear her wondering, "I mean, what could he possibly have planned on Christmas Eve that is so great? I have half a mind to plan an alternative event and botch his plan."

Panicking because he knew how horribly this all could go Sirius yelled, "NO!"

When Lily looked affronted and asked, "And why the FUCK not?"

"I mean, sure you need to take back your title. Or whatever. But not on Christmas Eve. James has always loved Christmas Eve the most. So just wait until Christmas Day for whatever idea you're planning," Sirius explained, rather lamely.

Lily huffed but exhaled "I suppose you're right. It is Christmas after all. You have to help me though."

Sirius draped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Of course, Evans, couldn't leave my prank partner alone in her mischief."

Lily snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "You know I love you Sirius. You're like the brother I never knew I wanted."

Sirius kissed the crown of Lily's head, "I know Evans. But it is far too early in our chat to be getting so weepy."

Lily sat up on her knees and looked Sirius in the eye, "It isn't too early in the evening. After Petunia, and Peter and this case- I just want you to know that I love you- you're my family and I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for forever."

Sirius smiled and reached for her hand, "Evans, I knew I was stuck with you forever when you wrote a Christmas song about Hippogriffs. Now stop this sappy nonsense. Let's go spread the Christmas cheer into your bedroom. See how James likes it."

The rest of the their time was spent singing their old favorite:

 _God rest ye merry hippogriffs,_  
Let nothing you dismay,  
For Lily and Sirius  
Will feed you Christmas Day,  
And save you all from Slytherins  
Who all are dirty gits

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_  
Comfort and joy,  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy.

And James and Lily's bedroom was transformed into a Winter Wonderland.

When Remus arrived at 6pm he found them skipping around the spare bedroom throwing fake snowballs.

"OI!" Remus interrupted, "Are you two quite finished? We're supposed to meet James to go see the Nutcracker in 30 minutes."

Miraculously, they made it to the theatre with time to spare. Remus and Sirius always forgot that drunk Lily was quick and nimble and, apparently, very very VERY excited to see the Nutcracker.

When they reached James outside the theatre, Lily's momentum nearly knocked him to the ground when she hugged him.

"I'm on to you, James Potter," she told him seriously. James immediately paled and looked to Sirius for explanation.

"Yes James, I was telling Lily all about how you're trying to out Christmas her," Sirius explained in his  _lawyer voice_  and tugged on his left ear which meant that he and James would be having a chat of their own.

Lily giggled and explained "But I am the queen of Christmas cheer and you will never take my crown. Just be prepared."

Lily started to walk towards the entrance of the theatre and missed the glances exchanged between Sirius and James.

The ballet was wonderful. Sirius thoroughly enjoyed Act One. What he enjoyed even more was how watching how nervous James was acting. James was a bundle of nerves. He seemed like a man on death row.

At intermission, James seemed to have had enough. He told Lily, "Lil, Sirius and I will grab some wines. You and Remus should check out the Christmas Trees of the World display on the second floor lobby."

Lily, still slightly buzzed, cooed and dragged Remus off.

Sirius crossed his arms and said "When?"

James, startled at his abruptness, answered, "Christmas Eve"

Raising his eyebrow, Sirius asked again, "Where?"

James stuttered, "The- the cottage"

Sirius bit back a smile, "Have you got the-" as he gestured vaguely.

"What? Oh the- yeah, mum sent it to me ages ago," James said blushing slightly.

"How?" Sirius interrogated further

"How? Oh well Remus-" James tried

"REMUS KNOWS?!" Sirius erupted, and several patrons stopped to stare. Lowering his voice he continued "You told Remus, but not me- your best mate- your pal- your-"

"Stop. Stop," James demanded, "I'm sure you're about to go into a lovely and dramatic rant about how I have betrayed you. But for once in your life just listen."

Offended, but resolved to be silent, Sirius nodded.

"Look- you know how Lily is. She says she loves surprises, but then she just  _has to know_. She unwraps and rewraps all her presents and thinks none of us knows. She will smell something suspicious and have to know what it is. But this. THIS is the one thing I want to actually surprise her. And if you knew- you'd have one of your chats- which, by the way I know is just the two of you getting smashed and solving problems."

Sirius interjected, "That is not what our chats are"

"Yes it is, Sirius. And I know all about the Longbottoms wedding, too. John Dawlish was assigned as my auror during Peter's trial and was very confused when I mentioned I lived with you and Lily," James smirked.

Sirius shrugged.

Continuing, James breathed out a sigh, "So I didn't tell you because I didn't want you or Lily to ruin this for her. I want it to be perfect. She deserves it. She deserves it all."

Sirius studied him, "You'll take care of her?"

James crossed his heart, "I solemnly swear."

Sirius held out his hand and James shook it. Feeling that wasn't enough, the two brothers embraced.

"I'm happy for you mate," Sirius told him, "I'm right pissed at you, but happy"

James laughed, "Want to help me set up tomorrow?"

"I'd be delighted." Sirius grinned

They worked their way through the crowd and found Lily and Remus near the Canada tree.

As they approached Remus asked, "No wine?"

Sirius winked and said "They only had white."

Lily scoffed and said "Uncultured swine," before looking at the returning boys;, she studied them a moment and remarked, "You two look happy."

"Ah Evans, three days until Christmas you know. Bloke is bound to be happy," Sirius chuckled and pulled her into his side.

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Sirius and Lily were eating their breakfast of bacon and toast as they did the daily crossword together. The day before Sirius had finally gotten all the finer details of James'  _BIG PLANS_  and wanted to try and help him make the evening even more perfect.

As they tried to figure out  _what potion ingredient isn't used very often and rhymes with jingle_ , Sirius took a deep breath (said a silent prayer that he wasn't going to ruin anything) and asked, "So Evans what are you wearing tonight on your super secret festive activity James is dragging you on?"

Lily wrote "D-I-N-G-L-E B-E-R-R-Y" in the offending 13 Across as she answered, "My fucking Christmas Eve Christmas Jumper"

Sirius wrote "D-A-W-N" for 4 Down  _When are squids most docile?_ and responded, "I was thinking we should go to lunch. You could wear your jumper then and dress up tonight?"

Lily looked up at this, "What the fuck are you on about Sirius?"

"I was thinking maybe your green jumper with that black skirt and those boots that drive James mad," Sirius continues

"Alright, what the fuck Sirius? Fashion advice? What is James planning?" Lily asked

Imagining Lily was McGonagall, Sirius decided to tell a half truth, "I'm not supposed to tell you- he wants to surprise you- but James is taking you to an old church for their Christmas pageant. It's in an old village and the people are very old fashioned"

Lily gave a noise that sounded like a squeak and said "Oh, well I do look great in green. And lunch sounds great."

Lily smiled like an idiot the rest of the day, and Sirius hoped she didn't figure anything else out.

At 6pm, James and Lily (dressed in the suggested outfit) walked out of the flat and into the cold.

Grinning, James said, "Close your eyes. We're going to do some apparating".

Lily did as she was told and held tight to James' hand.

With a POP they arrived at the small village. James kissed her and then told her, "ok you can open them."

She opened her eyes and was happy to see the most beautiful village she had ever seen. It looked like every Christmas card she had ever seen and she whispered "Wow".

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, Lily," James said and kissed her again.

They spent the next half hour walking around and looking at the various shops.

"We're going to be late," James exclaimed and started to steer Lily toward the small church near the square.

As they took their seats, he said, "My parents used to bring me here every Christmas. We stopped my seventh year, but I've wanted to come back. So I wanted to bring you here to make some new traditions."

Lily smiled at him and said, "Thank you for bringing me."

The service began and it was beautiful. Lily was taken back to days when she would attend church with her parents. She remembered the times when she and Petunia were angels in the Pageant, the time Petunia was Mary and Lily was a donkey and most of all how singing "Silent Night" in a candlelit church really but her in the Christmas spirit.

At the gospel reading, they were happy to watch the children of the village perform a Christmas Pageant. Lily fell instantly in love with a set of twin boys who were playing sheep. They went straight up to the baby Jesus and had to be drug from the sanctuary at the end of the pageant.

Later, when the priest was breaking the bread for communion, the twin boys somehow were running down the aisle of the sanctuary and straight to baby Jesus. They remained there for the rest of the service.

As they were leaving, one of the boys ran up to them and yelled "Happy Christmas!" Lily crouched to his eye level and told him, "Happy Christmas! You were my favorite sheep."

The little boy grinned and said, "Did you see baby Jesus up there!"

Lily responded, "I did!"

They were interrupted by a very pretty, but tired-looking woman who was saying, "There you are Max! What've I told you about running off."

Max's mother had the other twin firmly by the hand. "Sorry Mummy," he murmured and ran over to her.

"Your children are lovely," Lily stated as she stood up.

The mother smiled and said, "Sometimes. I'm glad we weren't struck by lightening when they interrupted the Eucharist, but thankfully Father Brown loves children and thinks they should be a part of the service. Are you two new to the village? It's a great place for young families."

James smiled and pulled Lily close, "Oh, no, we're just here for Christmas Eve. My parents used to bring me."

"Well, I hope to see you two again sometime, but I've got to get these little rascals to bed. Happy Christmas," she said.

"Happy Christmas," James and Lily chorused.

They left the church, and James requested they go for a stroll. As they relived the most excited points of the Christmas Pageant, James pulled Lily to a stop in front of a small cottage.

"James?" Lily asked and turned to him, "Why are we stopping?"

"Oh, well- another tradition we had when I was younger was that we opened one Christmas gift on Christmas Eve," James started, "And I wanted to give you this gift here."

Lily looked at him curiously, "Is there a gift that hasn't been put under the tree yet?"

"Two actually," James grinned mischievously.

Lily gasped and said, "You know I hate surprises!"

"I think you'll like this one." James grinned and pulled out a narrow rectangle box and handed it to her

Taking great care, Lily unwrapped the box and opened it.

"A key?" she asked "Where to?"

James simply inclined his head to the cottage.

"A house?! You're giving me a house? A house in Godric's Hollow," Lily demanded, her voice wavering a little.

James cleared his throat, "Technically, my parents are giving us a house in Godric's Hollow-let's go inside, shall we?"

James offered his arm, and Lily took it and muttered, "I cannot believe you." He chuckled and they walked to the front door. Lily struggled with the key and James told her, "You've gotta twist the handle a little- there you go."

They entered the house and Lily gasped. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. Lights, candles and greenery filled the small entryway.

Eyes twinkling, James said, "Wait until you see the lounge…" He pulled her into the room that was full of four Christmas trees and a roaring fire. Her curious nature getting the better of her, Lily began to walk around the room in wonder. "James- why-" she started, but then stopped short when she saw him.

James Potter was down on one knee in the middle of a cottage in Godric's Hollow. A cottage his parents had apparently given to him.

She stood staring until James said, "Will you come over here so I can do this properly?"

Lily took the steps towards him and was opening her mouth, but James stopped her. "No, Evans. You are going to let me get all of this out before you say anything or I lose my nerve."

She nodded and James took this as his cue. Letting out a deep breathe her started, "Lily Evans, I hope you know how much I love you. I love your mad obsession with quidditch, I love how filthy your mouth is, and that you can drink any of us under table." At this Lily laughed, "You're so kind, but you don't take any shit and I love that about you. You make me want to be a better man. You've made me a better man. I love every minute I've spent with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to embarrass our kids on the platform when we pick them up from Hogwarts with you and I want to spend every Christmas Eve until I die in this cottage with you. So, Evans, fancy trading in your last name for a new one?"

Raising an eyebrow Lily said, "Sirius gave you the last line then?"

Groaning, James said "Lily-"

"I don't know- I might have to think about it- speak to my lawyer, Sirius-" she said trying to hide the smile that was threatening to come out.

"Lily…" James whined.

Laughing, she grabbed both James' hands and pulled him to his feet, "Yes, you great prat. I'll marry you."

Their kiss was a mess of laughter and tears. When they pulled away they were both smiling and then James remembered, "Oh the ring!"

He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it quickly, "It's Goblin made, an old family heirloom- do you like it?" Kissing him again she answered, "I love it- but you could tie a bit of string around my finger and I'd be happy." James slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her again.

Moments later Sirius and Remus burst out of the kitchen yelling "Congratulations!" holding a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

James and Lily separated and accepted the champagne.

"Alright there, Evans?" Sirius asked her as they embraced.

"Perfect, Sirius. What more could a girl want?"

It was the first Christmas they spent as a family in Godric's Hollow. But it certainly wasn't the last.


End file.
